


A Little Sketchy

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Series: Drabbles Gone Rogue [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, In My Fic?, Necessary Puns, Other tags to be added, Unnecessary Puns, aged up AU, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: For years, Chat Noir had beendrawnto her balcony.  But all the while, he’d hadn’t realized that she’d been just asdrawnto him.At least not until he’d turned thepage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Enberlight for beta-reading/enabling. :D

During the late days of spring and early days of fall, Chat Noir knew he could count on one thing during his days for solo patrol.

Like clockwork, Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be out on her balcony, sketching. 

Without fail.

It was almost as if she knew his schedule. Almost.

But what had begun as a chance occurrence in his earliest days as a secret superhero, had forever altered his solo route for the better. He could look forward to see at least one friendly face, even on the lonelier days of his teenage years.

Chat Noir smiled as he raced the rooftops, _drawn_ ever closer. He had been lucky enough to see these visits lasting year after year, through the days that he and his friends all graduated and headed to different Universities throughout Paris.

He’d taken to running past her house early on in his patrol. At times, when it was seasonable enough for her to sit outside without her heavy coat, she would water the plants. When it was chilly, she might be up with a mug of tea or hot cocoa.

And sometimes she’d even have a second mug at the ready, as if she were waiting up there, just for him.

It was a heady feeling. He was usually the one doing all the waiting.

It hadn’t taken long for the habit of visiting Marinette to stick. Even if it was just a few minute chat, she was quick with the occasional quip and a smile that left him delighted.

He would spend the rest of each patrol marvelling at how his friend was so at ease with him as a superhero, while it had taken her a little while to warm up to him as a civilian.

On both sides of the mask, he was well aware of Marinette’s career goals. She had been talented when she was young, and time had only sharpened her skills. She had a keen eye, and any number of clever tricks up her sleeves in terms of her designs.

As a model from a very young age, he had never paid the design portion much mind. He knew the feel of materials, but the shapes and the lines, the drape of the fabric had all been little more than obscure notions, until he heard Marinette joyously prattling on. Until he saw just how lively and animated Marinette grew in describing her designs.

Until she’d shown them to him, page after page, joy and pride clear in her eyes.

He couldn’t exactly recall when he started to bring her new sketchbooks. But he noticed her drawings tended to get a bit smaller as she was just about to run out of space in her current one.

The expense was hardly worth the mention, and she had been so pleased with his gesture that first time he’d timidly handed it to her.

But the radiant smile lit up her entire face against the soft glow of the lanterns. That alone had him keeping up the act for the past five years at least.

* * *

Chat Noir landed on the balcony with a flip and a flourish, hoping to inspire at least a mildly amused eye roll.

To his surprise, she wasn’t there waiting.

But her books were and her mug had been.

It had happened once or twice before, when she had been a little under the weather or when her parents needed an extra hand. 

He stalked forward with a grin, sipping his cocoa from the second mug, the steam from the thermos slightly condensed on the sides.

Wherever she’d gone, she’d left her pile of sketchbooks out on her lounger.

To be honest, he was an extremely an curious cat.

Marinette had diligently shown him nearly every page, but there was one sketchbook --the one with a blue leather cover he had bought for her years ago -- that she recently kept banded shut whenever he stopped in.

His eyes had followed her hands with interest and thinly veiled disappointment about missing out on the secrets contained inside, as she would tuck the sketchbook beneath the chair.

Out of sight, but never entirely out of mind.

Chat cocked his head, his ear seeking out any sign of sound from the room below.

Satisfied with the silence, he grinned, gloved finger pads carefully skimming along the cover. His claws oh-so-slowly slid the band free, opening up to the first page as his tail whipped in the air behind him. 

On the very first page was a suit, double-breasted and slim fitting in multiple views. The sketch work was messy with notes on color possibilities and shape all along the side margins. But that made sense, much of her first few pages were drafts, with cleaned up works following once she’d firmed up her design decisions. A few pink Post-it notes were scattered throughout, with later design additions.

He could see her pick up better concepts for the lines she’d wanted to use over the next few pages.

It was only a few pages in when she’d added some color on top of the design itself. 

She opted for black with green accents throughout, which suited his vanity -- and his own looks.

Not that he had any idea what this secret project was truly for. Surely she had some sort of big collection to develop for class.

He blinked, carefully pulling back the next page.

A truly lovely dress, with a clear preference for a form-fitting mermaid shape that billowed out onto the ground.

It was a formal dress for sure. He knew women didn’t tend to wear such long dresses casually. They were too bulky, too hard to maneuver in.

His eyes widened when he’d spotted -- after a few blank pages -- the veil. 

The theme was becoming fairly clear.

His attention was rapt, never more curious to see what would come of the detailed work.

The margins were full of accessories, ribbons and silks. They sparked splashes of color the onto the page. 

Engrossed with the increasing detail, he was surprised when he found his own face staring back up at him when he turned the page.

She had a magazine clipping from one of his more recent shoots, the thick photostock paper clipped onto place atop the page with notes in the margin on his eyes and complexion.

And a short list of the colors that would suit him the best.

Gaping, he blinked, dropping the sketchbook onto a messy pile onto her chair, jostled loose a few of the inserted notes pages in the process. 

Panicked, Chat shook his head, stilling the mild tremble in his own hands. Quieting the heavy rush of blood that thudded so loudly it felt like a drumbeat to his super-powered ears. 

Chat Noir hastily tucked everything back into place, tugging the band around the book and setting it carefully back where he had found it.

His eyes glancing back downstairs wildly. 

Waiting, watching for his friend to appear.

Daring her to.

The blush burning like brand on his cheeks made the decision for him.

He had far, far too many more questions than answers.

But Marinette had always been far too observant. If she were to notice him so off balance, she would be asking _him_ questions, instead of the other way around.

So he bounded off into the night, holding on to whatever composure he could grasp in his claws.

Unsure if sleep would come to him tonight.

But if it did, Chat knew what he would see in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with lovely [art](https://quesbee.tumblr.com/post/173947328838/not-that-he-had-any-idea-what-this-secret-project) by Quesbee!
> 
> Also art by Aurora Lynne in a future chapter! <3 <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been ill of late, so my writing schedule has been put on hold. Hopefully, I'll be back to my usual schedule soon!
> 
> But without further ado, here's Chapter 2!

Adrien hadn’t slept a wink. 

Well, that was mostly true. The last he remembered seeing was the glow of his phone around 4 am.

He sat up in bed, hair sleep-mussed. His eyes were sticky and heavy; just the attempt to part them slightly was exhausting.

But sleep had been hard to come by. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he kept flashing before the brilliant scarlet dress. Hair the exact shade of Marinette’s,in a soft braided crown around the back of her head, with flashes of the same ribbon woven through.

The detail he’d seen of the back of the dress was impressive. In a particularly reckless moment, he wished he had the presence of mind to snap a photo with his baton.

Through all his years of schooling, Adrien had grown adept at memorization. It was part of why his marks were so high. It was why modelling came so easy to him. His body would just memorize the pose, a trick he happily carried over to his times behind the mask.

But until last night, he had never wanted to curse that skill more.

He found himself helpless to do anything but think about what he’d seen, and that realization in turn had him baffled as to what it might mean. Leaving him with no choice but to mull over the mystery.

With a sigh, Adrien kicked off the covers and headed to the bathroom.

Not once did he have the slightest idea that Marinette might even have a crush on him.

She was a friend. An amazing, talented, incredibly kind friend.

Plodding to the shower, Adrien let the warm water sluice off his back, half-hoping that it would inspire some thought he’d not already run over and over in his mind all night.

But the only thought that had stuck in his mind was fear. Fear that he might have hurt her feelings, without being any the wiser. Fear that he might still.

Time had only strengthened the depth of his feelings for his partner. And amazing though Marinette truly was, it was very hard for him to suppress his feelings for Ladybug.

Plagg knew he tried.

Dripping, Adrien stepped out of the shower to grab a towel. He was half tempted to just call off the plans, and go back to sleep for half the day.

But he needed answers even more.

* * *

Pacing back and forth on the hardwood foyer, Adrien was anxious for the others to arrive.

Ever since graduation, he had met up with Nino every weekend. With a full course and modelling load -- and a whole secret part time job with odd hours --it was a lucky break when he managed to sneak over to Nino’s apartment. Those Saturday morning breakfasts had quickly become the new normal. 

When the first year of University was wrapping up, and Nino and Alya started talking about moving in together, Alya and Marinette both had become permanent fixtures in this weekly ritual. 

Adrien wasn’t always able to make it with photo shoots scheduled wherever his father thought was a good idea, but he definitely had mentioned he was coming this time.

With the four of them, the only place big enough for them to all meet comfortably was his own apartment, but everyone pitched in to bring food. After years of only sweets on special occasions, Adrien could never argue with the weekly prospect of omelettes and homemade crepes from scratch.

Or the company.

* * *

”No offense, Adrien.” Alya chided, blazing a direct path to the kitchen counter top with a grocery bag in hand. “You look like a mess.”

“Thanks,” Adrien groaned, leaning against the door as he held it open. He could count on Alya not to sugar coat things. “I feel like it, too. I just had a problem that kept me up late.”

“A physics problem?” Nino raised a brow, as. “Man, that’s brutal. Don’t load up your classes too much. Not if your old man won’t let you off the hook on the photoshoots.”

Alya got started on the omelettes, while Nino was helping to chop up veggies and meats. 

Adrien blinked. Tired though he was, he was on heightened awareness for their missing member. His eyes darted out into the hallway. “Where’s Marinette?”

Aya shrugged. “Marinette was going to stop in to see her parents before she headed over.”

“Awesome,” Nino grinned. “I’ve missed the bakery.”

Snorting, Alya poked him with the spatula. “No. You’ve missed the cookies.”

Nino chuckled. “That too.”

Adrien grinned, ever amused by his friends’ antics. He tried to keep busy, getting together the plates and silverware.

* * *

Marinette’s arrival was heralded with cheers and a flurry of still-warm baked goods.

“Sorry I’m late.” Her face was flushed, slightly winded from her clear sprint across town. “Dad insisted on giving me these fresh from the oven. I figured we could hold off on crepes until next weekend.”

They all huddled around the island as Marinette pulled item after item from the bag. There were cookies and croissants, and a cheese danish that Plagg would no doubt snag the moment everyone was occupied. 

Adrien’s eyes widened with glee when she pulled out the final piece: a whole spinach and Gruyere quiche. 

Marinette giggled, biting her lip to stifle it when his eyes met hers. “I mentioned to my parents where I was going and they absolutely insisted I bring it along.”

Smiling serenely, Adrien finished grabbing a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge. The kind he knew that she liked.

Nino grinned, setting the plates into place on the table. “That’s it, Marinette. I’m sorry. We’re adopting your parents.”

Alya cackled, scooping up another omelette onto the empty plate. “Not sure we can, Nino. That whole over eighteen thing makes it all a bit messy.”

Rolling her eyes, Marinette folded the bag back up to fit in her pocket. “They will feed you all anyways, you know.”

“Of course,” Alya grinned, proceeding on as if she hadn’t heard a word. “One could always _marry_ into the family.”

Adrien coughed, sputtering back the orange juice that had just gone down the wrong pipe.

* * *

The acid still stung the back of his throat, leaving him to wallow in his shame as he ate a little more slowly than the others. 

Everyone else had already finished and were set up in the living room, busy working on their own schoolwork.

Alya and Nino were leaning into one another, stealing cookies off the plate sitting on the coffee table. And being genuinely adorable. Alya had a reporting class that required more knowledge on more formal digital cameras, so Nino was diligently going over her recording giving pointers on her form to fix the next time around.

Marinette looked over at the pair of them with fond amusement that echoed his own.

Her eyes flitted over to his and he turned away, having the grace to blush at being caught out.

She was curled up in the settee with a sketchbook. It wasn’t the blue one. That, he had already surreptitiously spotted in her bag.

A furtive little smile curved Marinette’s lips. And it drew his full attention as he tried to finish his breakfast. 

As he had long ago, he felt like an outsider looking in. 

But this time, he was in on the secret.

After all, he had seen the red book several nights ago. 

“And what are you scribbling away at, Marinette.” Alya grinned, noting his discomfort and making a point to fill the otherwise awkward silence.

“I’ve got a slate of outfits to design for class. The professor wants us to just keep putting ideas to the page, brainstorming for now.” She sighed. “I’ve hardly had time to stop, honestly, and he’s been so cryptic in just how much he wants us to have in the book over these two weeks.”

Adrien coughed. “Are all your sketchbooks for that one class?”

She blushed. “Well...not all of them. Technically.”

“Technically?” Alya grinned. “Sounds like a story there.”

Marinette shrugged, a pale pink blush staining her cheeks. “I...may have picked up an odd commission.”

“A big one?” 

Marinette nodded. Her lips quirked in hesitation. “And a secret one, honestly.”

Oh. Adrien thought, quashing the surprising wave of disappointment he hadn’t known was there. So the book wasn’t for her? Confused, he propped his head up in his hand at the bar, his fingernails scratching at the nape of his neck. 

“It’s for...a friend.” Her eyes strayed out the window. 

“That whole book? For one project?” Alya snorted. “Must be some friend…”

Marinette’s blush deepened, her lips curving upwards “It is.”

Adrien was tempted to jump in with twenty questions of his own, but Alya beat him to the punch. “Anyone I know?”

Marinette collected herself, pressing a smile into place. “Sadly, it is a _secret_ project. My lips are sealed.”

Adrien frowned, sitting up straight. “But you’re carrying the book around, right? Isn’t that risky?”

Marinette tilted her head, watching him with too canny blue eyes. “It’s possible for sure. But inspiration strikes at the oddest times. I’m more afraid that I will miss out on a great idea.”

Alya arched a brow. “You have that much to plan?”

“I’m getting ideas down for everything. All the fabrics. All the accessories.” Marinette shrugged. “They don’t have to go with my plan, but it is a start for sure.”

Sighing, Adrien set his fork down on the counter top, attempting to digest this new tidbit of information. 

So, Marinette was making this project for someone else.

A friend. Someone she clearly was trying to protect.

He scrubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

And of the one mystery she definitely hadn’t explained: Why was it _his_ picture -- and _his_ measures -- in the book as a groom? 

Adrien felt his cheeks burn, as his own mind not-so-helpfully added one additional tidbit.

_How was it that her measurements were so spot on?_


	3. Chapter 3

It took far longer than it should have for Adrien to finish that meal, and even longer to sneak off and get cleaned up without arousing suspicion that something was amiss. 

The world of physics held enough mysteries that his friends would quite readily accept his excuse with his trouble sleeping.

But if he kept staring at Marinette as if she was the mystery he couldn’t unravel, someone was bound to suspect.

Even if it was true, it wasn’t safe for them to know. 

His fingertips pressed into the cool porcelain as he stared back at himself in the mirror. 

He needed to get his thoughts in order. He needed to make a plan.

Sighing, Adrien pressed a dab of toothpaste from the tube onto the toothbrush and began scrubbing without a thought.

Which was good, since those were entirely tied up with the girl he’d just left sketching in his living room.

He knew from the Ladyblog alone that Alya was too canny in her observations, but Nino’s more quiet observations had been dead on over the years.

But as concerning as they both were, it was nothing to the slightest frown that marred Marinette’s expression. 

She always seemed to notice him a little more when he stood behind the mask, more serene, more amused in her regard. When they had been much younger, Marinette always seemed so off balance with him without the mask. He never could be entirely sure why, but he was so used to the oddest reactions from fans and friends alike as it related to his never ending photo shoots. 

Chat Noir was just as well known as Adrien Agreste, but she only knew he was the son of one of her favorite designer inspirations.

Time had only made her more comfortable around him, and he had been glad of it.

He just hadn’t expected her to be keeping secrets that could knock him off balance so easily.

“Are you really so scared of your little girlfriend and her sketchbook?”

Glaring at his kwami, Adrien spit out a mouthful of paste. “Not my girlfriend, Plagg.”

“Are you telling me? Or telling yourself?" Plagg snorted, with a Gallic shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, at this point, I’m not sure anymore.” 

The kwami groaned audibly when Adrien pressed his hands over his tiny mouth. 

Plagg arched a brow before phasing through his fingers. “I mean, can you honestly say you wouldn’t want her to be?”

Adrien’s brows furrowed, anxious eyes darting back towards the door. “Quiet. They’re already worried enough about me as it is, without wondering why I am talking to myself.”

“You didn’t answer, I notice.”

“I dunno, Plagg.” Shoulders slumped, Adrien carded his fingers through his hair. “She’s an amazing person. A wonderful friend. I would be lucky for sure if she’d even consider it. But I can’t stop thinking about how unfair that would be for either of us if my feelings were forever torn. It’s not like I could just stop loving Ladybug.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Oh, _of course_ not. I’ve only heard that old song and dance for the past seven years now.”

Adrien shook his head, fussing to get his hair just so. He wasn’t sure why. Nathalie wouldn’t care. He’d be pressed into the requisite hour or so for hair and makeup to fix it per the photographers directions.

And the whole group still encamped in his living room had already seen him this morning, looking like death warmed over.

He sighed, trying to puzzle out a plan in his mind. Somehow, he needed to talk to Marinette.

Alone. 

He just wasn’t sure he could manage it. Everyone would still be there for a few more hours before he needed to head out for yet another weekend photo shoot.

Trying to ask anything while Alya was around would just pull the full weight of her attention onto just why he was asking.

Nino could only do so much to back him up.

And since Plagg was clearly going to be no help, he needed to figure out his own way forward.

Adrien straightened his posture, squaring his shoulders as if he was headed of to battle as his alter ego. He’d spent long enough, battling for the safety of Paris.

He could do this. He _would_ do this.

Drawing in a deep breath, Adrien opened the door.

One that he held as his eyes were drawn to her.

And to the blue sketchbook she was actively working on in her lap.

Adrien blew out a shaky breath and tried desperately to focus on his Physics homework.

If anyone else noticed his notebook was upside for the first few minutes, they were at least kind enough to pretend not to notice.

Even if the snicker coming from his pocket ensured him that his Kwami definitely did.

* * *

Chat Noir stalked back and forth on the roof of Montparnasse Tower. They’d agreed to meet there tonight to start off the Patrol.

But his mind was already so scattered.

He had been a total wreck during the photo shoot. 

He was a mess enough before he’d walked through the door. Before he’d sat down in the makeup chair, desperately replaying every lesson he’d ever been through on keeping his thoughts and feelings masked.

But then the photographer just had to go and tell him to think of a girl.

Chat spun the baton over his claws. He was lucky enough that lovelorn was a look that came all to easily for him.

He had a lifetime’s worth of inspiration, after all.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Chat Noir?”

He grinned. “Busy night, My Lady?”

She smirked, watching him quietly for a slightly disconcerting moment. “Always. I can’t remember the last time I had a lazy day -- on either side of the suit.”

He slow blinked. “Well, we could always take the time to just sit on lookout. Let the Ladyblog and the Police be our eyes for the night.”

“You could use the break, too?” 

He chuckled softly. “Always.”

She smiled serenely, setting down on the ledge with her feet hanging off the side of the high tower only to pat the concrete beside her. “Something on your mind, kitty?”

He raised his brows beneath the mask.

She grinned, chiming in before he even needed to ask his silent question. “You’re not usually so quiet.”

“I’m just confused about...a friend.”

Her eyes narrowed, lips pressing into a thin line as she stared out at the darkening skyline. “I’m not sure we should be talking about this, Chaton.”

Chat Noir sighed, puzzling how to explain the situation without giving away too much. He knew just how important secrecy was for both of them. “It’s just...very distracting to me. And it wouldn’t do for this to be distracting me whenever I need to focus mid-battle.”

She looked back at him, nibbling the tiniest corner of her lip in a fleeting moment of hesitation. “So, what has you so confused

“My friend.” Chat Noir’s claws tapped against the concrete. “Well, they actually have a... _secret_ \--”

Ladybug’s eyes widened, almost imperceptibly. “Chat…”

“--One that I happened to get just the tiniest hint of.”

Ladybug exhaled roughly. He could hear the anxious hitch in her voice. “What kind of secret?”

“I really can’t tell you, Ladybug.” Chat Noir winced. “I promise. It’s nothing bad. At least, I don’t _think_ it is.

Ladybug was up on her feet in an instant, pacing the solid rooftop. “This friend. Did you talk to him directly?”

He gulped. “Well, no. I uhh...tried...to talk to her.”

“Her?” Ladybug halted in place, her cheeks steadily growing more pale by the second. 

“What? Are you jealous, _my Lady_?”

“Curious, Chaton.” She chided, narrowing her eyes. “Now. This is important Kitty: did you talk to _her_ directly?”

Chat Noir’s shoulders fell. His brow furrowed. Ladybug didn’t exactly say no. He shook his head, trying to focus on the answer she deserved. “I didn’t really get the chance. There were others around at the time.”

Ladybug exhaled heavily as her eyes drifted up towards the heavens. “I think you have your answer. You can’t really do anything more until you tell her what you know.”

He sighed, dropping dramatically back against the dusk-cooled concrete. “That’s kind of what I was afraid of.”

“The hero of Paris?” Ladybug’s lips quirked, smiling down at him with thinly veiled humor. “Afraid of a girl? Someone call Nadja Chamack.”

He snorted. “Or worse: Alya.”

She grinned at that, falling back into a still uneasily pace the rooftop behind him.

His claws rested over his stomach, quelling the butterflies that had threatened to rise as his eyes were forever drawn to that brilliant flash of red. “I’m just worried that it might be awkward. I wasn't exactly supposed to be looking in this book.”

“A book?” Ladybug’s usually steady voice rose half an octave.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She spun back towards him, half tripping over part of the rooftop.

Chat Noir frowned, jumping to his feet in an instant. Ladybug had partially caught herself before she sprawled out against the pavement. But even as she steadied herself, he was unable to spot even a tile askew that might have caused her to trip.

“You alright, my Lady?” He offered his hand to tug her up off the ground. He knew it was technically unnecessary as the suits enabled them to flip with only the barest effort, but his sense and manners were too deeply ingrained to ignore his partner in any sort of distress.

“Yep!” She chirped, her voice a little too bright as she dusted herself off. “Just perfect!”

Chat Noir tilted his head, still puzzled as she placed her hand in his.

Ladybug pulled a wide smile, her cheeks softly flushed in embarrassment as she stood at full height, meeting his gaze directly. “I promise, Chaton. I’ll be alright.”

He blinked, as she squeezed his hand and slowly withdrew her hand from his grasp. 

Her lips quirked upwards. “Tell you what. Why don’t you let me finish up the patrol tonight? I think we’ll both rest a little easier knowing you’ve gotten the chance to talk to you friend.”

“Okay.” Chat nodded, still a little uncertain as he watched her toeing the edge of the tower, palming the yo-yo as she prepared to leap off the tower and scramble out into the dark.

He strode over to the ledge beside her, half fearing she might slip again.

But instead, Ladybug turned back to him with a wink and a heart-stopping grin. “Good luck, Chaton.”

Leaving him to wonder if he was really the one off balance as she dove out into the dusk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a crazy and difficult few days for me, but I've finally been able to sit down and write again. I hope you all enjoy!

Chat Noir had sprinted nearly the whole way to Marinette’s balcony before he realized, he still wasn’t exactly sure what to say.

“Sorry I peeked at your notebook.” He murmured into the brisk wind. “But you know what they say about curiosity and cats.”

He knew he had to apologize. He owed that to his friend.

But sometimes, even now, Marinette was a puzzle.

Chat lingered on the rooftop he had set up so long ago for a candlelit evening with Ladybug, feeling just as anxious as he pondered the soft glow coming from Marinette’s bedroom windows. His claws plinked against the metallic rails anxiously.

It felt odd not racing into danger or racing home. Or racing towards a quiet evening of cookies and companionship with the one girl he’d grown to trust on both sides of the mask.

In fact, the last time he could recall hesitating before pouncing onto Marinette’s balcony was a quiet night like this, when he’d put every drop of hope onto the notion that Ladybug might join him -- only to have that all dashed when she didn’t show.

Of course, Marinette wasn’t up on her balcony. It wasn’t exactly one of the normal patrol nights when he would stop past.

The fairy lights that wreathed her balcony were off, quietly withdrawing her usual invitation to visit.

Chat Noir needed some sort of answers, but he wasn’t entirely sure how else to approach the fact that he’d overstepped his bounds, bringing with it a knowledge he definitely hadn’t been prepared to handle.

With a heavy sigh, his claws bit into his gloved palms as he gripped the rails, the press of the metal forcing his mind to focus.

He could only hope that humor might be his saving grace here.

Or -- barring that -- he might be able to appeal to her sense of pity.

* * *

When he’d worked up the nerve to drop onto the darkened balcony, Chat Noir tapped the window with his claws.

And then he stepped back and waited, whistling into the chilly night air.

Only to wait.

And wait a little more.

Impatiently, he crouched down, trying to peer in through the frosted glass. With a little bit of luck, he figured he could spot her and try to grab her attention.

He was so sure he’d seen her figure hunched over her desk, so he hadn’t even thought about opening the hatch and peering in…not until he’d spent another few minutes trying to knock on the thick pane of glass.

Unfortunately, luck had never really been on his side. 

And Marinette had spotted him just as she was coming back up the stairs to her room.

Their eyes locked, freezing him haphazardly in place.

“Chat Noir!” Marinette chided softly. Her blue eyes flashed, silently crossing her arms over her chest after she closed the hatch door behind her. “I didn’t think you were such a sneaky kitty.”

“I wasn’t exactly trying to be…” Chat’s shoulders hunched. He still had a hold on the hatch door, caught in his own internal debate as to which side of the door he should be on . “I mean, I did knock. But there was no answer.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed as she smirked up at him, leaning her weight back against her desk. “Not exactly the sneakiness I was talking about, Kitty.”

Oh. Breathlessly caught in a half gasp, Chat Noir’s eyes grew wide.

She inclined her head, tapping her fingernails on the all-too-familiar blue leather cover. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Oh…” Chat Noir flinched. It was probably best not to mention that he was kind of hoping he could apologize first

“Oh, is right,” she murmured, softly but with the full edge of authority that she’d honed as class president. “I mean some of the marks were out of place. And no one else ever comes up here without me.”

He let out a strangled half gasp. 

Marinette snorted, breaking into a fit of giggles. “Oh, if you could only see your face.”

Chat blinked slowly, unsure when his breathing had started to even out again. But he suspected the amusement in her eyes had a little bit to do with it.

“Oh, come down, already.” She snickered. “You’re letting all the cold air in, and I’d rather not shout up at you.”

He sighed, sliding down the baton to soften the thud of his boots against the floor. He was sure that her parents were already asleep, but he was in trouble enough as it is. “If it helps, I did actually drop by to today to apologize for that.”

She blinked, looking at him and considering. “It was _supposed_ to be a secret.”

“What can I say?” His head tilted, cautiously bridging the last few steps between them. “You know that I’m a curious cat. And it was just the only book I hadn’t remembered seeing.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You’re lucky I don’t skin you for this, you know.”

“I’m sure Paris appreciates your sacrifice.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, watching him carefully.

Chat Noir coughed, awkwardly. “Is it something for a group?

“The book?” She sighed, clamping the book shut and protecting it with her knees. “Didn’t you already get a good enough look?”

“I only saw a couple pages.” He paced away from her, strategically avoiding her gaze. “I mean...I kind of stopped after I was sure I saw something I wasn’t supposed to see.”

“Why only a few?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t recognize the work. I mean, clearly it was yours, but you’ve showed me a number of sketches over the years.”

Marinette sighed, the barest hint of worry wrinkling her brow. “Did you at least like what you saw?”

“I _always_ do.” Chat smiled. 

The tiniest bit of tension slipped from her shoulders, as her own lips curved to match. “I’m glad.”

“Of course,” Chat grinned, “It left me with far more questions than answers, though.”

Marinette groaned. “I meant what I said, Chat Noir. It is a secret project.”

He dropped dramatically back in a faint against her settee. “But Princess, the curiosity has been _killing_ me.”

When he dared to peek up at her, Marinette’s lips danced behind her hand, but the mirth in her eyes betrayed her. “Maybe...just maybe I’ll show you. _Later_. And only if the commissioner say it is alright…”

“Really?” He bounced back up, sitting against the edge of the chair in anticipation.

“Of course, I can only do that _after_ the draft is complete.”

“Did you have that much more to do?” Chat Noir mused aloud.

She tilted her head. “I thought you only saw a little bit?”

He nodded. “I did. But I know there were some pages behind it.”

Marinette pursed her lips together. “Uh huh. And just what else did you see, Kitty…”

Chat Noir’s fingers drifted absently to ruffle the bit of hair at the nape of his neck. “Just enough to recognize that Agreste model on some of the billboards around Paris. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone he's secretly engaged. But...I was a little curious as to whom, though?”

Marinette just smirked. “I didn’t really think you were one for gossip.”

Chat Noir pouted at that.

Marinette sighed, sliding the plate of cookies she’d brought upstairs for her snack over towards him. He took one from the top with glee.

“Adrien's not engaged, Chat Noir. And he's not the one who commissioned this.”

She dropped into her desk chair, sipping from the cup of tea. As she swiveled herself slightly back and forth, and she chose her words carefully. His eyes were drawn entirely to the way she worried her lip.

“I suppose there _is_ a bit of a resemblance to the guy in question. It’s why I used Adrien’s image for the planning. That and with all of his modelling, there are a bunch of pictures of him for reference.”

Her eyes softened. “Of course, Adrien is a good friend...I really would love to design for him someday, though, when he finds his own lady.”

He swallowed heavily, hating that the mask prevented him from confirming just how amazing that might be.

Marinette bit her lip. “But you know, I bet he'd have to ask his Dad to design things. It’s probably written into his contracts and everything.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Chat Noir dropped his head onto the short arm of the chair. “I bet Adrien Agreste would love to head down the aisle with a Dupain-Cheng original.”

Marinette just chuckled into her cup of tea. “I could only hope, Kitty.”

* * *

Chat Noir lingered for a while longer, until he caught himself yawning and drowsily cat-napping on her chair.

With a put-upon sigh, she ushered him back out the door, looking not even the slightest bit tired.

“Go home, Chat Noir.”

“Aren’t you going to sleep, too?”

Marinette grinned. “I’m always a bit more inspired late into the evening. Besides, the sooner I get this done, the sooner you might be able to see it all. But I can’t do that until all sneaky kitties have gone home.”

He stretched his long limbs, as he prepared to race the rooftops home. “I can’t wait.”

She shook her head in amusement, climbing up the ladder behind him. “I said _might_ , remember. No guarantees.”

He grinned back down at her, spinning the baton in his hand as he hopped up to balance on the rail. “Yeah, but it isn’t no. I’ve got a little bit of hope for satisfaction.”

She waved him off as he leapt away.

But he wasn’t sure if she actually spoke the words, or if he just hoped he’d heard them.

“Maybe so, _Chaton_.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as usual to Enberlight for the beta read and for suggesting some of the punny dialogue when my brain was stuck.

Adrien dropped his head onto his computer desk, wearily. Plagg had grumbled as he spiraled out of the ring, but had stopped short when Adrien snagged a fresh wheel of Camembert from the tiny refrigerator.

Confusion was exhausting.

He was tempted -- so very tempted -- to sneak back over to Marinette’s and try to peer in the window for some other hints.

But he wasn’t about to take the risk that Plagg would tire out before he got the answers he so desperately needed. Or that he might fall asleep on her ledge or the balcony trying to gather the answers he’d needed for his own peace of mind.

There were just so many questions plaguing his mind, not the least of which was why was his picture in there, in an apparent starring role. Or just who it was that bore enough of a resemblance to pass for him.

Usually that took quite a bit of subterfuge -- not to mention a helmet -- to let someone else pull of a credible likeness.

Marinette had definitely matched quite a bit of the colors to find something that would make green eyes pop. 

But green eyes just weren’t all that common. He had spent long enough doing research on his own features, just to keep up the ruse of masking his identity just in case things went sideways.

With his luck, it had only seemed like a matter of time.

In the mostly sleepless hours since he had inadvertently found his own face in the pages of that sketchbook, he really only had one answer for sure:

That Marinette was making this piece for someone else. Someone who looked a little too much like him for his own comfort.

And yet, it clearly couldn’t be him. Not with what she’d told him.

Adrien scrubbed his hands over his slightly red eyes and sighed. It just wasn’t sitting well with him.

Did she have a crush on this guy? Was that why she was so willing to work at all hours? 

It was clear that she wouldn’t say any more to him as Chat Noir -- at least not until her project was finished and she had gotten approval to do it.

But who knows how long that might take.

He couldn't get that outside of the mask without a long and complicated discussion...one that would likely involve him unmasking himself to his lovely friend.

Adrien sighed. He was clever enough to try to puzzle out things, but so far that had only gone poorly for him.

He was a still more than a little bit embarrassed that he had so misinterpreted Marinette's feelings by looking in a book he knew he wasn't supposed to be looking at.

It was his own fault he was a little disappointed by that particular misunderstanding. She was amazing and sweet.

Anyone would be a fool to pass up the chance to date her. 

There were so few others he could hang out with on either side of the mask. Nino would always be his best friend, but there was always something about Marinette -- and her ready acceptance of his presence on her roof -- that was so freeing, even more than just the freedom to act as he wished.

Her rooftop balcony had always felt like more of a home than his gilded cage ever had.

But he had established himself as a fool for his spotted partner in crime-fighting so long ago.

* * *

Adrien had fallen into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning as his mind still puzzled through every possible avenue.

Plagg had grumbled too, before moving to the living room to get a decent night’s sleep.

At least one of them did.

Luckily -- though it didn’t help him rest as much as he needed -- inspiration finally struck as he struggled to pull himself up out of bed in the morning.

If Marinette was up working so late, she was bound to be as tired as he was. And he was no stranger to Marinette and Alya’s coffee addiction after many a late night study session.

He wouldn’t have a class until nearly 11 am, but Marinette’s art class was at 9 am. Which means if she was even half as tired as he was, she’d be at her favorite cafe.

Blearily, Adrien blinked over at the clock. If he grabbed a quick shower, he could make it there just in time to pretend to have been there a while studying.

And with just enough time to hope that she might spill the _beans_ on her project.

* * *

After a sprint across the quad, Adrien was never more pleased to have maintained a close approximation of his super-heroic endurance outside of the mask. 

He had just enough time to sit down at a table with a freshly brewed cup of tea at a table near the order pick up counter. He pressed his nose behind his physics textbook mere moments before Marinette trudged in, wearing a round pair of dark sunglasses.

He smirked as he watched her enter, massaging her temples and leaving the shades on as she ordered.

When she turned around after she paid, there was little doubt in his mind that she’d spotted him. Not with the slight upward tilt of her lips.

He waved, nodding to the chair beside him.

“Rough night?”

She nodded, climbing half onto the stool. “A long one, anyways. I must have been up until 2 am at least.”

Adrien grinned, leaning over to tap the edge of her sunglasses. “I believe it. These aren’t one of your usual fashion accessories.”

Her face paled, as she jerked back slightly from the touch.

Adrien frowned, pulling away. He didn’t intend to make her feel uncomfortable. But it was getting harder and harder to remind himself not to act like Chat Noir around her. He knew well enough she would have pushed him right back, out of her space. “Is the project going well at least?”

She nodded, her shades darting over to the counter. “It’s nearly done. I just have a few finishing touches. With any luck, I can finish most of those up after class today. And then get a very long nap.”

He couldn’t keep the smile of his face, not even if he’d tried. “And you’re happy with what you’ve designed?”

“It might be some of my best work so far.” She smiled. “I just hope _he_ likes it.”

Adrien’s grip tightened on his knee beneath the table. _He?_ It was getting harder and harder to quash those pangs of jealousy that he should definitely not be having about his friend.

He sighed, watching the counter to mask his own ill ease. They were definitely working on Marinette’s order, if the dollop of caramel was any indication. “I sense something brewing. Hopefully it won't be bitter.”

Her jaw dropped, brows arching up behind the glasses.

Adrien smiled, nodded up towards the counter.

“Ugh.” Marinette groaned, dropping her head in her hands as she murmured. “I definitely haven't had enough coffee for this.”

Lucky for her, Marinette was saved by the barista, calling out her name.

When she sat back down in her seat, she still looked a little bit worried.

“Too _hot_? Or too _dark_?” Adrien couldn’t help but pull a wide, Chat-like grin. Joking for sure would pull her out of her funk. “You could always add some _cream_.”

He expected an eye roll. Or another groan of dismay.

He didn’t expect her to choke. Or to burn her tongue.

Frowning, he leapt up, heading to the counter to snag her a cup of water.

“Sorry.” She grumbled, after she downed the whole of the cup at his urging. Her glasses had come off, revealing the dark circles she’d been trying to mask. “I must have been a little more tired than I thought.”

Adrien smiled serenely, his lips half-hidden behind his own cup. “You’ve really been working hard on this project. Is it for school...or for fun?”

Marinette blinked, brows furrowing as she looked back over at him. Her lips pursed, blowing on the hole in the lid to help it cool enough to not further pain her tongue. “It's actually a gift for a friend of mine. He nearly spoiled the surprise though, he let his curiosity get the better of him and he snuck a peak.”

Adrien gripped the cup more tightly, but thankfully Marinette didn’t seem to notice.

She sighed. “He's been keen to see the whole thing since.”

* * *

He had wanted a simple answer to the questions that had plagued it.

But he hadn’t expected it all to double back on him with a vengeance.

Marinette was working so hard. For _him_.

Even if some crazy stalker had commissioned her, it warmed him to the core that she was going to all the extra trouble for his sake.

Crazy fans had long been an unfortunate part of the territory for him. And at least Marinette was sure to have the person’s contact information if they ever got to be a little too much to handle.

But even then, Marinette was protective. If this was truly someone scary, Chat had no doubt in his mind, she would have turned down the offer, no matter the price tag.

When the inevitable Akuma attack came -- and of course it did -- Adrien had spent every waking moment since his early morning coffee meetup with Marinette walking around in a fog.

He almost took a hit he hadn’t seen coming -- another one if you counted this morning (and he did) -- before Ladybug tugged him bodily out of the way.

She scowled down at him as she hovered over him. “Get your head in the game, Chaton.”

He nodded, scrambling onto his feet and bounding up to her side.

* * *

It wasn’t an easy battle to win, and they were both a bit breathless as Ladybug threw her Lucky Charm up into the air to set everything back to rights.

He lifted his fist for their usual ritual, grinning down at her. “Bien joue?”

She sighed, pressing her fist back towards his. “Whatever is bothering you, you need to get it figured out quick.”

He blew out a shaky breath. “Soon, my Lady. At least I hope. Very soon.” 

She sighed, looking up at him as she nibbled at her lip. “Is it something I can help with?”

He chuckled, feeling oddly reckless in the wake of yet another close call. “Just a little troubled…”

She smiled softly. “Girl trouble?”

He nodded, leaning against his baton. “These masks aren't exactly conducive to dating. Or really anything else but the super-heroics.”

She smirked, watching . “Not to mention that dating while wearing a mask would no doubt draw a crowd of photographers.”

His eyes widened. “You have someone special in mind, my lady?”

She nodded, smile widening as she looked out onto the city. “In mind, but not in practice. Not yet anyways. When I happen to like someone, I want to be a little selfish about their time. The needs of Paris will always come first...but I like to think mine and his could come soon after.”

He sighed heavily, as the urgent beeps startled him. “I just never thought that we’d still be behind these masks, all these years later.” 

Ladybug smiled, fingers grazing her earring as it too, beeped. “It has been a while, hasn’t it, Chaton?”

“And I wouldn't have traded a day, My Lady. Not even the toughest ones.”

Her smile softened, the barest hint of a shimmer reaching her eyes, before she tugged him down into a hug. “Rest up and take care of yourself.”

His baton fell onto the rooftop in a clatter, as he hugged her back. “I will.”

She drew back as the beeps started up again. “And maybe -- just maybe -- tomorrow will be a better day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm guessing maybe two more chapters of this piece, but we all know my guesses on this mark are historically bad. So let's just call is 2-3. :)
> 
> And more importantly: a high probability for a sequel piece.
> 
> You know...provided there is interest when you see what I have in store... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Enberlight for the beta read and to Kellarhi for the spot check.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! ;)

Adrien stretched and climbed out of bed. Marinette definitely had the right idea to grab a nap, and after the night he had, he needed every bit of sleep he could sneak in.

And Plagg certainly wasn’t about to begrudge the mid-day catnap.

Of course, if Adrien hadn’t already been so tired, he probably would have tossed and turned again, wondering who had commissioned the entire sketchbook.

He hopped out of bed, raking his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair. It was almost the usual hour for patrol, so if he hurried, there would be just enough time to rush over to Marinette’s first.

To see if she had any new news for him.

Not that he was supposed to know the sketchbook was in part for him.

Plagg was giving him grief as he got dressed, hovering with a half chewed chunk of cheese in his mouth. The kwami was already stocking up, knowing that another night of long patrol was coming.

“It’s a wonder that she might tell you anything.”

“What?”

“Sorry, kid. You’re just not all that good with secrets.”

“Sure I am.” Adrien frowned, snagging a glass of water and downing a bit of it. “I’ve been keeping secrets since I was barely a teenager.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “You’ve been _trying to,_ sure. But without the Miraculous magic, no one would ever buy it. You wear your heart eyes on your sleeve.”

Adrien peered into the fridge, looking for something quick to grab. He didn’t want to eat too much. Marinette always had a little something over there, and the photographers were quick to complain to his father whenever he started to put on the slightest bit of weight.

Besides, the sooner he was there, the sooner he could relax.

* * *

Chat Noir dropped onto her balcony. The lights were on, but she wasn’t there. And the lights to her room below were dark.

He frowned, before he noticed the pink wrapped package sitting out on her lounger. A tiny card was tucked into the ribbon on top, carefully lettered _Chat Noir._

Grinning as he slipped the card free, he read the words inside. _Sorry for the wait!_

After so long, of course he recognized her handwriting, but she hadn’t signed the card.

Thank goodness for Marinette. He smiled softly, using a claw to slice the ribbon. She didn’t let him suffer for long.

Chat dropped onto the lounger, setting the wrapping paper aside as carefully as his claws could manage.

He went page by page, marveling at the details. Marinette had added more for sure.

And she hadn’t held back on the accessories.

On the page his civilian image occupied, there was a black garter with a thin piping of green at the edge. But it was the tiny gold bell edged with a spray on matching green ribbon, that put him to blush.

He dragged in a heavy, stilted breath, dropping his head back against the lounger.

Just the level of detail that she went to for him. It was dumbfounding.

Even if he had no intention of going through with a wedding with this mystery woman, there was no doubt in his mind who he’d contract to design his own wedding when that time came.

He cleared the lump that had formed at his throat, delicately drawing a claw up to peel away the page.

His eyes were drawn again to the scarlet dress, but here too there was more detail that before. She had a page clipped to the side with a fabric swatch . A red patch of crinoline in layers, with a sea of darker red dots behind it that left an unmistakably red and black spotted impression.

Wide-eyed, Chat Noir slammed the book shut, giddily hugging it close to his chest. 

It was finally, perfectly clear to him who commissioned Marinette.

"My Lady wants to marry _me_!” His voice rose an octave, barely swallowing back the kittenish purr.

Marinette had done an amazing job at keeping this whole thing secret, even in spite of his own curiosity.

“Marinette,” he hummed, feeling his heart stutter against the full tilt race he’d been feeling.

As excited as he was at the mere prospect, he hesitated, dragging a glove up over his lips, squeezing his eyes shut. 

All because he couldn’t quash feeling like Marinette is the one giving away the groom here.

That hurt him far more than he'd ever realized.

He set the sketchbook down down, pacing the rooftop.

Half a decade ago, he would have leapt at his Lady without a second thought.

But all the while Ladybug had held firm to her professionalism and distance, he had grown closer to Marinette on both sides of the mask.

She would want him to be happy. And he was for sure.

The fact that Ladybug was really and truly returning his feelings? That was amazing.

But it meant he couldn’t be nearly as close to Marinette.

Chat frowned as he paced. His footfalls were heavy against the tiles.

He’d probably have to cut back on the late night meetings. On the snacks and the jokes, and every little thing that had staved off the loneliness for so long. Sure it would mean more time with his Lady.

He just hated the thought of leaving Marinette alone. She was just on the cusp of joining an industry he knew all too well. One that could be tiring and draining. 

Without his mask, Marinette always seemed happy enough seeing everyone else pleased. But these past few years had taught him better, of the humor and heart she hid behind the smile.

Chat Noir didn’t kid himself. Marinette was no less than amazing. It was downright criminal that no one had been honest and true enough to sweep her off her feet.

He’d considered it often enough, but it never seemed fair with his feelings so divided.

Chat halted at the rail, leaning against the cold metal, watching the dark clouds rolls across the sky, partially obscuring the moon. 

Clearly, Marinette had no such compunctions in pushing him along.

He sighed heavily. 

In taking this commission, Marinette had more than made her own wishes known. He owed it to her -- and to his Lady -- to give it his full attention.

Chat Noir stalked back over to the lounger, opening up the book and perusing through the pages he hadn’t seen yet.

There were clear dress selections for what was likely to the be the wedding party. 

Chat recognized most of the design choices as preferences for many of their classmates.

In fact, every member of their class from Francois-Dupont was there...save for one.

Marinette herself.

He shook his head, baffled. It was unlike her to not plan out even the slightest detail. He had pages of proof of that in hand. Had his claws missed a page?

Sitting cross-legged, with the book on his lap, he went through the whole thing again, page by page.

She even had designs in here for her own parents.

Puzzled, he murmured aloud. "Why would Marinette's parents go to Ladybug's wedding?" 

It wasn’t until he was back to the front, looking at the hair above the sea of scarlet that it slowly dawned on him.

"Oh..." 

Of course. Marinette _had_ been there -- in the mix, all along. In the mask, all along.

"Oh!"

There was no wonder at the painstaking care she had taken in designing that dress.

Chat Noir was floored, his heart soaring up to the cloudy skies.

He gaped, rushing to re-wrap the book, so he could tuck it away safely in her room.

The sky looked like rain. And this gift was much too precious to risk letting it all fall to ruin.

He slid down his baton, setting the precious gift back onto her desk before hauling himself back outside and frantically racing across the rooftops.

Chat Noir had somewhere he _needed_ to be.

* * *

Ladybug’s toes danced along the edge of the Montparnasse Tower. 

Anxious, she watched the clouds roll through the sky, the crack of thunder echoing in the distance, and peered back towards the bag she’d brought along with her. It wouldn’t do for all of that to get wet.

Tugging her yo-yo from it’s place at her hip, she’d tagged his location and closed the cover with sigh. Her Chaton still hadn’t moved from her rooftop.

Surely he had found the book by now...and started to put together the pieces.

But maybe the magic was still too strong for him. 

Maybe he just didn’t _want_ to see the truth.

* * *

Chat Noir ran.

He ran nearly as fast and as far as Plagg would let him go, until his own legs ached from the endurance run he had waged against the rooftops.

With every darkened window, he paled.

It was a wonder that his kwami hadn’t heralded the surefire pips to end this fool’s errand, begging cheese and naps.

But now, it was clear there was no other choice for him but to turn home.

And hope it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go from here (I think!) :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Kellarhi for her editing help in this chapter!

The air was charged, brimming with a near-electric tension just waiting to snap. 

Just like Ladybug’s patience.

“C’mon, Chat Noir.” Ladybug begged into the starless night, her bangs whipping against her mask and forehead in the high winds.

With a sigh, Ladybug propelled herself back up onto solid rooftop. She could only loop around Montparnasse so many times to burn off as much nervous energy as possible. Otherwise, she would just keep checking her yo-yo wondering just where he might be, which would only make her more anxious.

And would leave her fearing the worst.

Ladybug shook her head -- her assessing blue gaze peering out at the cloud-darkened sky.

She had been plotting all of this for months, fine tuning down to the smallest detail. 

She’d employed every bit of her Ladybug planning, right down to the photos on her cell phone in her civilian purse that she’d held onto through her transformation.

There was a plan A to Z.

Mostly because she knew she needed it.

Even without the mask -- and before she’d figured out that her own partner was hiding behind Adrien’s more subdued smiles -- she’d gotten so much better talking to Adrien without the stammer. But with so much of her heart on the line, she couldn’t be sure that her own voice wouldn’t fail her.

However, she trusted Chat -- trusted Adrien. She had no doubt that, no matter his feelings, he would put the clues together.

Ladybug knew he would come to meet her -- to tell her if her feelings were returned, or if she’d kept it all too close to the vest for too long. She was certain that he would tell her in all honesty, even if (due to the sheer length of time) his heart had become otherwise engaged.

But if he chose someone else -- something else, other than this relationship where she’d had to push him away for so long -- she would make every effort to be happy for him.

Except that he still wasn’t here.

So what did _that_ mean?

Feeling the itch of panic rise, she clutched her yo-yo to her chest as lightning arched across the sky a few miles off. 

Ladybug had hope of course…but the fears and doubts kept creeping in, with every passing minute that he was not here at her side.

Adrien _was_ clever enough to piece together her clues. She knew that for sure. Her kitty had always been clever, even if he usually liked to save that energy for his puns.

Anxiously, gloved fingers raked through her bangs. Ladybug just hadn’t counted on the weather being quite so bad.

Her gaze darted over towards the Eiffel Tower, looking for any glimmer of her partner vaulting through the night.

The Eiffel Tower had been her first choice, but with all the lightning, she’d been forced to to switch to plan B. It was too much to imagine that he’d pop up at one of the highest buildings in Paris with a baton that would no doubt act as a lightning rod on its own. Although it didn’t hurt that the view from Montparnasse Tower was the perfect vantage point to so many shared memories with her partner, this particular location still really haunted her. 

She had almost lost him _here_.

The irony hadn’t escaped her that she could well lose him again now.

She’d caught Adrien -- and had been relieved to have managed it by the skin of her teeth. 

If Adrien hadn’t been who he was -- and Hawkmoth hadn’t been the least bit inclined to call off his Akumatized guard -- that day might have truly spelled the end of Chat Noir. It was a moment that had haunted her...once she could put aside the initial panic in discovering just who hid behind that mask.

In a way, that event was the puzzle piece that had locked the rest into place, even if neither of them had been any the wiser at the time.

This whole time, she’d been saving him just as much as he’d been saving her.

For her own peace of mind, she needed to turn this place into a good memory for them both. If that was even still possible.

Unfortunately with the storm rolling in, it was never more clear that she had stayed here as long as she could. The hair on the back of her neck made her doubt it was possible to stay here for much longer.

Ladybug winced, hating herself for only now realizing how much he might resent her for this one big secret -- even if she’d had good intentions with how to tell him.

Now that the picture was in focus, it was all too clear to her just why Chat Noir was often so somber. She understood Adrien’s home situation was unpleasant, even if she never really grasped all the details of it. However, only knowing a single side of the mask, she had never realized it was quite so dire; that one of their greatest adversaries was, in fact, her partner’s father. 

And yet, even after everything had ended with Hawkmoth, Chat had somehow held it in, behind a shield of puns and serene smiles. He still protected her with everything he had, even knowing the fight had been against his own father.

She was truly relieved when it all ended, and that she was able to give his father back without outing the man to the world. Protecting her friend and partner, all without realizing the full extent of it.

Of course, even years after the facts became clear, things were still tense between father and son... but at least some of the fences were being mended.

And the loft he owned now, bought with the proceeds from all of his lonely childhood years as a model, meant he could figure things out with all the freedom he should have had as a teen. 

Ladybug blinked up into the sky, as chilly heavy droplets had started to fall. She scrambled back to her bag, kneeling down and hurrying to put everything into the mostly waterproofed bag. 

Between the both of them, they had been keeping far too many secrets over the years. She just had to hope that he wouldn’t mind too much that she’d been keeping this one last secret from him over the past few months.

It had been done with only the best of intentions...as she tried to figure out just how to put so many years of feelings into one, concise package. All of her hopes and admiration and joy that had grown from the stress and tension of protecting Paris. Without him by her side, she might never have made it all the way through. She’d gotten the barest inkling that Chat Noir didn’t like them after Master Fu made her keep silent for months on end, but she never fully understood just how much Adrien must have hated them. 

He must have hated having to hide who he was from all their friends. But he never failed to keep that secret, simply because she had asked. Even now, when the villains were fewer and farther between and the necessity had waned, he still held fast.

In hindsight, the simple act of knowing could have protected them both better over the years. She could have at least known to leave him behind, so he wouldn’t have been stuck in the cross-fire.

That steadfast loyalty was what was still giving her hope, even as part of her tried to tamp down against the fears that all they had built between them might be irrevocably lost with this one reckless move on her part.

She shook her head, wearily leaning over the screen of her yo-yo to try and scout a location. 

But Chat Noir was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Plagg sighed, digging into the rind of his cheese. A tiny, perfect circle was created as he scooped out another pungent morsel with his claws. He stuffed his mouth with the largest and most gooey chunk of Camembert he could possibly fit at once.

Adrien had run him ragged, halfway across Paris, before scrambling home. In fact, he had still been running at full tilt even since he’d dropped the transformation.

The kid hadn’t said a single word, but Plagg could guess from his behavior that something was up.

And he was pretty sure he could puzzle out the reason why, but the only way to know for sure was to check on the Bug.

Plagg chewed noisily…idly eyeing Adrien’s sock-slide scramble from one side of the apartment to the other. Gulping back the choice bit of cheese, he sighed, tapping his toes across the keyboard. The reporter girl always was a veritable font of information, and as usual, the Ladyblog site didn’t let him down.

Ladybug was doing laps around Montparnasse. At last reported count, she had done at least fifty circuits.

The forums were exploding with speculation. There were bets for how long she might go. Speculation as to what she was up to. And at least one crackpot -- who had definitely read too many comic books -- was convinced she was on a secret mission, looping at full speed to try to turn back time.

“Kid,” Plagg warned, half-shouting, "Your Lady is _bugging_ out.”

Adrien stuck his head out of the back room, green eyes widening. He bit his lip, to keep from snickering at the pun, but the mirth in his eyes at odds with his anxious expression

Plagg smirked. “Think you ought to hurry up?”

Adrien shouted back from the other room. “I’m almost done. I swear.”

Plagg hovered at his shoulder, with the half-devoured rind still clasped carefully in his paws. He viewed the mess that sat upon Adrien’s desk before snorting. “Yeah. I think she’ll like mine better.” He leered. “Sure you don’t want to borrow it?”

“Your stinky cheese?” Adrien scoffed, pushing the tiny kwami back out of the room. “I’m trying to draw her closer, not push her away forever with the smell.”

Plagg simply shrugged, arching a tiny, quizzical brow as he popped another bite in his mouth. “Your loss.”

Adrien leaned back against the doorframe. “I just want it to be perfect. She deserves that much at least.”

Plagg shrugged, his ears half-cocked. “Perfect is nice, but it takes too much time.” His half-lidded eyes shifted towards the window, nodding to draw his charge’s focus. “And that’s the one thing you don’t have right now.”

Adrien raked his fingers through his hair, frowning at the rivulets of rain beading up against his windows. 

Cursing under his breath, he called for his transformation. He reached out with a clawed glove to snag the piece from his desk before he slipped out into the downpour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enberlight has been a total sweetheart in helping to make sense of what is coming down the pipe, but life has been so busy of late that writing has really been a challenge.
> 
> I'm hoping I can wrap this fic up soon, as it is already mostly plotted out at this point. If I can sneak in a few good writing hours over the next few days, there is definitely hope for that. ;)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and support! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again to Enberlight and Kellarhi for help in general on this piece.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I'll probably back through this chapter with minor updates, but I am taking a little bit of time for myself over the holiday weekend. Thanks for your patience.)

Ladybug slipped up under the arch, her hair dripping and the heavy, sopping wet bag smacking against her leg as she plopped down on the stone ledge.

Half of her was desperate to go home and snuggle up in bed. To repent this whole reckless decision at her leisure.

Except that she had now told him just where he could find her. And she wasn’t entirely sure what was worse.

Knowing that he might come there to find her....or knowing that he might never actually come to meet her.

She slumped back against the wall, her transformation fizzling into a soft pink flash of light.

At least there was hardly anyone around to witness her distress.

* * *

Chat Noir rose up on his baton to pounce onto Montparnasse Tower, the heavy drizzle slightly stinging his eyes.

But his Lady -- his princess _and_ friend, he corrected mentally -- was out there waiting for him.

He had a suit that could protect him from far worse than stormy weather...and a powerful need to see her just as soon as possible.

It was a shame that she hadn’t waited in her room for him to figure it out. But it had given him some time to pull things together. To figure out just what he wanted to say -- and do.

Chat patted his pocket absently, checking to confirm nothing had jostled loose, as he looked around the long rooftop.

But it was entirely abandoned. There was no sign of the telltale red and black spots. Not even a flash of pink.

He flipped his baton open, checking for any hint of her here. But LB was off radar, which meant she was out there somewhere, de-transformed.

So he ran again, slipping from the Eiffel Tower to the school. From their patrol points to Notre Dame, all to only turn up empty handed.

His shoulders slumped as he turned back towards the bakery, dropping heavily onto her balcony roof and frowning down into the darkness below.

He poked his head in, careful to keep the door open for only a second. He looked around, snagging an umbrella from her room.

Marinette had to be out in this storm somewhere...but she was out without even her umbrella. And without the protection of her suit. He could stay here and wait for her...but she’d been out there for a while, and he was getting worried.

He raked a claw into the wet mass of hair behind his ear -- the human one. The hand stayed in place as he let the transformation fall away. 

Plagg hovered over his shoulder and he softly paced back and forth across the hardwood, mentally puzzling out where else he could possibly check. Would she have gone to Alya’s? To the University?

“Don’t you want to find her?”

“Of course I do.” Adrien grumbled. “But she wasn’t up on Montparnasse. In fact, she wasn’t anywhere I could think of on the way back here.”

Plagg blinked slowly. “She wasn’t on the baton.”

Adrien scowled. “Where do you think I checked first?”

PLagg coughed, his gaze moving deliberately away from Adrien’s up to the ceiling. “Did you try to figure out where her signal was last?”

Adrien gaped. “Of course not.” He shook his head. “I didn’t even realize it could do that.”

Wincing, Plagg darted over towards the drawer, clearly scenting out the tiny red bed that his partner Kwami surely occupied.

She had to have known this was coming; she’d left Plagg a bit of cheese after all. 

“To be honest, it isn’t something we’re supposed to advertise. It would be too easy for either one of you to trace back to where the other dropped their transformation. But since your bug dropped her mask and you’re clearly in a panic, it seems like the time to use it.”

Adrien sighed, as his kwami gnoshed away with gusto. He understood. The temptation alone would have been far too great on those darker days past.

Plagg chuckled darkly. “Besides, the prospect of another night of hearing you whine isn’t exactly high on my list.”

Rolling his eyes, Adrien tugged the umbrella free of the stand. If Marinette wasn’t transformed, she was probably going to need it.

"Anyways,” Plagg murmured, licking at his paws. “I'm just doing it for all the cheese pastries. Marry her and I'll be set...for your life, anyways."

“With a little luck, Plagg, you might just get your wish” Adrien grinned, punching a fist into the air, and calling those familiar words.

* * *

This place wasn’t exactly ideal but Tikki needed a power refresher. The cookie in her bag was a bit wet, but would do in a pinch.

Marinette tucked her feet against the ledge, pulling her knees tightly against her chest as she pressed her back against the cool stone. The water dripped down her neck from her hair, dampening her collar.

Tikki flitted above her hands, nibbling off tiny bites of the macaron. “You don’t have to worry, Marinette. I promise. You _know_ how Chat Noir feels about you.”

“I know how he felt, sure. But that was so long ago, Tikki.” Shivering slightly, Marinette bit her lip. “What if he put the pieces together and changed his mind? What if he’s afraid that Marinette will get the wrong idea? You and I both know he thinks of me as _just a friend_.”

“Marinette,” Tikki swooped up, meeting her eyes directly as she pressed her tiny nose against her charges. “Don’t be ridiculous. You know him better than all that. You just have to be patient. Remember how long you were panicking after you found out who he was?”

Marinette’s fingers fidgeted with her purse strings. “I guess that’s true.”

Tikki’s lips pressed into a thin line. “It was days Marinette. I’m still amazed Chat Noir didn’t break down the door.”

Sighing, Marinette agreed. “At least he believed I was sick, and didn’t want to risk him catching it. I don’t think I could have faced him head on for days if he’d insisted.”

“Right?” Tikki murmured. “It might just take him a day or so to get used to the idea.”

“But waiting is the worst part.” Grumbling, she pressed her head back against the stone, looking up at the tile pattern above her. “And I can’t help but worry, anyways. ”

“I know, Marinette.” Tikki nuzzled her nose again. “That’s part of what makes you who you are.”

Tightly closing her eyes, Marinette sighed, dropping her chin onto her knees. “I just don’t know how all this can work, if I have to try to make do without him. I mean, I still need him as Chat Noir to fight villains...but outside of that time, he's basically raised the bar so high, he's kind of ruined my expectations for any other guy that might come along.”

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki soothed, patting her bangs.

* * *

Chat Noir grinned as he dropped onto the ledge of the Arc de Triomphe. When Plagg decided to actually share information, it actually ended up being super helpful. 

This was the last location that Ladybug was _spotted_. And it could only have been in the last half an hour, so unless Marinette had gone running to the Metro, she couldn’t have gotten too far. 

He exhaled, peering out through the rain into the smaller crowd huddled below the arch to keep out of the elements.

There was no sign of Marinette on the one side, so he’d skirted around the ledge to get to the other. Only to find her sitting up on the ledge, tucked inside of the arch safely away from the elements.

Even from his distance, he could see that her eyes were closed, brows furrowed. His claws clenched, one hand barely pricking into the stone for balance as he crouched down as he prowled closer to her.

But there was no question just who the tiny red floating sprite who had turned her bright blue eyes over towards him. She smiled serenely, and even over the incessant patter of the rain he could hear a bit of awe in her high-pitched voice whispering as she darted behind Marinette’s shoulder. “Chat Noir.” 

Marinette’s eyes popped up, peering around quickly to find him. Her face was pale with no trace of her usual smile.

With a frown that only deepened when she’d met his gaze.

He inhaled sharply, dropping himself onto the ledge once he was right beside her. "What's the matter, Princess?"

* * *

Marinette was tempted to face palm. Did he really have no idea?

Her eyes widened in shock as he leaned back into the stone. She had given him nearly every hint she’d had at her disposal -- at least without spelling it out in words.

He didn’t even question how it was that she’d gotten up here.

Just how _dense_ was her partner?

Chat’s grin was infectious, though. “Your designs really are amazing. I could definitely tell you went all out on that project.”

“Yeah,” Marinette nodded, her eyes studiously avoiding his, as she fussed with her slow-to-dry hair. “I’d been working on it for a few weeks now.”

“I could tell.” She could hear the gentle approval in his voice, even if she didn’t dare confirm it in his expression. “I went trying to figure out where you had gone. But I got a little held up trying to find a thank you gift.”

“You…” Marinette blinked, turning back to him. “You really didn’t need to do that, Chat Noir.”

His grin only widened, digging something out of the zippered pocket on his chest. “I dunno. I've seen lots of your plans over the years, _My Lady_. But this is definitely the best.”

Her jaw dropped. “Oh. You know?”

“That you’re an amazing artist?” He smirked, bumping his shoulder lightly against hers. “Who just so happened to have designed yourself the most perfect wedding dress?”

Her eyes widened. “Then you did figure it out...”

He smirked, even as a slight flush colored his cheeks. “I mean...it did take a little while for the message to land, but it did sink in after I’d looked through the book a few times.”

Marinette’s fingers raked back the hair that was falling out of place. “I wasn’t sure. I mean. You took so long. I wasn’t sure if I’d scared you off.”

“After all we have gone through over the years, there isn’t much that could scare me off. Let alone make me want to run from you, my Lady.”

She exhaled wearily, slow smile warming her face. “I’m glad, Chaton.” 

Tilting his head to the side as he watched her for few second, Chat quirked his lips before he tapped the back of her hand. “Hold out your hand.”

Automatically, Marinette followed the request, watching him fidget and nibble at the inside of his cheek before looking down at the string of beads he’d placed into her hand.

A soft blue that nearly matched her own eye color made up most of the bracelet, with black cat and ladybug beads interspersed at odd intervals. From that first charm he’d made her, he definitely had gotten better at it over the years. 

He was still watching her quietly, as she picked up the beads.

She blinked as the picked it up, tugging it onto her wrist and noticed the subtle lettering.

_Will you Meow-rry Me?_

Marinette inhaled sharply, torn between the impulse to roll her eyes the tidal wave of emotions those silly little words had bubbling within her.

A reckless giggle burst forth, so strong that the tears were forming clearly at the edge of her eyes. "Oh my god," she breathed, when air finally returned to her lungs with a vengeance.

She half-snorted, nearly falls off her secure place on the ledge before he tugged her closer, more securely against the wall and himself. His gloved hand had pressed over hers, as his searching gaze had apparently never left hers. 

Her fingers played with the beads, still torn between shock and awe. "Oh my god, Adrien."

"What? I thought your book was a serious offer." Chat just smiled, but there was a telltale bit of hesitation that was far more a testament to his civilian side. 

Suddenly, the lid she’d been keeping on the slow boil of emotions popped free. She’d been so wound up, and so worried. Especially since he took so long. She tugged him into a hug, one he’d returned with unrelenting enthusiasm to match.

She smiled, peering up at his soft emerald eyes only to lean closer again, so closely and so tightly that their bodies curved together. They were both barely holding fast against the thin ledge, before he melted against her desperate kiss. 

* * *

Chat may have been half-soaked to the skin, but fortunately, she was damp enough herself to not care. She buried her nose close to his neck in those fleeting moments in between kisses, when his own gloved hand would come up and ruffle into her own rain dampened hair.

“Oh, but that pun.” Marinette sighed, drawing back from the kiss, with clear amusement quirking her lips with dark humor. “I regret everything, Kitty. The wedding is cancelled.”

“Marinette!” He whined, pressing his forehead against hers. “I _swear_. It's the best I could do on short notice. Did you know that every ring shop on this side of town closes before we usually go on patrol?"

Her smile widened. “Did you actually check every single one?”

“Almost,” Chat blushed. “It was only until I was almost at the last one that I realized I couldn’t very well, buy it as Chat Noir. And Adrien Agreste buying a ring...well, that would likely break on the news before I could even ask you.”

Marinette curled against him, lacing her fingers with his. “Honestly. I wasn't really expecting a proposal. It’s just when I realized who you were behind the mask, I knew just how much you needed to know.” Her smile quirked, filled with self-deprecation. “But I think we both know I’ve not always been good with words around you.”

His grin was unrepentant, stealing a quick kiss of his own. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I mind all that much, since we can make do otherwise.”

Marinette smirked, shaking her head. “I had been working up the nerve to tell you once I had figured it out. I hadn't counted on a sneaky kitty wreaking havoc on my careful plans. Though perhaps I should have.”

“Honestly,” he murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead. “I’m really glad I did.”

Marinette winced. “I was worried you would mind the delay, honestly. I know it is a little unusual, but I kind of wanted to knock you off your feet. Do something really romantic. I remember how you set up the rooftop date for Ladybug. It was only after I realized who you were, where must have been and where you had gone. Only you didn’t know that I had been distraught over you not showing up for that ice cream date with Alya and Nino. We both kept missing each other, looking for the other side of the mask. The one we truly saw first.”

He squeezed her hand, hardly even blinking. “But it’s been nice, getting to know the rest of you.”

“I wouldn’t have traded it for anything, Chaton.” Blushing, Marinette shook her head. “This sketchbook was more of a hint of my every girlhood hope for my own wedding someday…for the boy I’d had the craziest crush on for years. But with the knowledge and feelings I’ve gained over the years. It seemed only fair, to level the playing field between us. To pour out as much of my heart, as you did that day.”

“I could have maybe done without quite so much secrecy. I was started to get very worried that you were pushing me towards someone else.” Impossibly, his eyes softened even more, his lips parted. “How did you figure me out, anyways?”

Marinette blushed. “It’s actually the other reason why the sketchbook seemed like a good idea. The Miraculous Magic has always been an incredible force to overpower, even for me. I’m not sure it would have been possible if I hadn’t gotten to know you so well by spending so much time with you as Chat.”

His eyes widened, tugging back from her in surprise. 

“There was one of those crazy semesters where we were all worn out and studying at Nino and Alya’s apartment. You and Nino had fallen asleep mid-study session, and Alya had poked at me to make a sketch of the pair of you.”

He chuckled. “You mean she didn’t take a billion pictures?”

“Of course she did.” Marinette smiled, pulling out her phone from her purse to show him the picture she’d snapped of it. “But I rather enjoyed the request. And Adrien was always so schooled and careful while he was awake. But asleep? In either form, you are far more unguarded.” 

“Huh.” He murmured, a little dazed as he massaged the pad of gloved thumb over the back of her hand.

“I mean. Outside of battle, I don’t really need to use that Ladybug level of focus and observation, except in my artwork. You had dropped by my balcony after a long day a few months back, and started cat-napping on the settee. It was a more reckless impulse to sketch you, But the miraculous magic hadn’t held against the very close observation I needed, and that’s all it took for my eyes to slip past the magic.” She flushed, fussing with her purse strings. “I might have kicked you out a little more quickly than I needed to, but the realization was making it a little hard to process everything.”

Chat sighed softly, his tongue darting out over his lips. “Do you still have the sketches?”

“Well,” Marinette cringed. “They _were_ in my bag. It’s waterproof, but not water tight...the edges of the pages did get wet...and it blurred the picture a bit. Maybe when I can get them home and dry, I might be able to salvage something.”

“Or,” he grinned, “If you’re very purr-suasive, I might be willing to pose a little more often.”

“You might, huh?” Marinette grinned.

“This cat has posing in the bag.”

She snorted ruthlessly, rolling her eyes, as Chat pulled her more firmly against his chest. 

He’d shifted himself to meet her head on, balanced so precariously, with his own leg dangling down. “Well, we have been _drawn together_ for so long.” 

Marinette groaned at the pun against his lips, at least until she’d nibbled on his bottom lip and left him groaning instead.

The purely satisfied Ladybug smirk that had settled onto her lips made it all worth it.

There was a flash or two from the cameras below, making it clear that they are drawing a crowd, even at this late hour.

Frowning at the small crowd of tourists below, Chat Noir put up the umbrella for a bit of privacy. “I still can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“Isn’t the luck usually mine?” Marinette chuckled, leaning her head onto his shoulder. 

“It’s just that you’ve been one of my closest friends for almost a decade now. And you’ve been brave and amazing this whole time, even when you weren’t sure you could handle it.” He pressed his chin to the top of her head. “How could I really have fallen for anyone else?”

He felt her fidgeting and the slightest shiver against the chill, before he cuddled more closely against her, carefully rubbed one clawed hand up and down her upper arms to help her warm up.

Shaking her head, she ducked firmly behind the umbrella to mask her transformation.

“Silly kitty,” She beamed back at him, her mask now firmly in place. “You know I am the lucky one.”

“Oh,” Chat Noir beamed. “I don’t know. Isn’t it bad luck to see your bride's dress ahead of time?”

Ladybug grinned, softly bumping her shoulder against his. “Well, I was hoping a little of my good luck would counter it. But I suppose I either need to design a new dress...or plan a new boyfriend."

"What new boyfriend?” He pouted, with a huge, exaggerated blink. “ _Man._ Plagg’s bad luck really is getting a little bit out hand."

"Oh, I don’t know. I bet you'd make some lucky girl a _model_ boyfriend, Kitty. Picture _purr_ fect."

Chat Noir grinned, swooping in to press another kiss to her cheek before she could complain.

"Buuuuuut, I suppose I could keep looking for a new boyfriend of my own.. I'm sure I’ll eventually _spot_ someone..."

Chat just grinned. "well, it would probably seem awfully odd to our friends if we just up and got engaged out of nowhere."

She chuckled, setting her head on his shoulder. "Alya's definitely going to make this tough, you know." 

His gloved hand clasps over hers. Bringing her knuckles up to his lips. “You wouldn’t mind a bit of a whirlwind romance, would you, my Lady?

“Oh?”

“Think Alya would buy it if I happened to ask Marinette out during the next study session?”

“As Adrien?” Marinette giggled. “I think she might fall over, actually.”

“Well, then I _definitely_ need to do that. And get video evidence for sure.”

He leaned into kiss Ladybug, but instead she pressed a gloved finger to his lips.

Which he kissed back, without hesitation.

“Sorry, Kitty. I think we ought to wait a little bit on this side of the mask.” Ladybug stood up as much as the curved roof would safely allow. 

Chat Noir just winked, dragging her gloved knuckles to his lips. “Lucky for us, the people of Paris have already known that Chat Noir has been wooing his partner for the long haul.”

She blushed as red as her mask, but firmly pressed him back by his nose. “Patience, Chaton. It wouldn’t do for anyone else to figure out our secrets, if everything magically came together at once.”

With one fleeting, heated look back at him, she flung her yo-yo wild, snagging it onto the top of the arch and pulling herself away before she could do anything else she’d regret. 

He exhaled heavily, grinning like mad as he dropped his head back against the stone wall at the top of the arch.

Tugging his baton free of its holster, he readied himself for the long, wet run home in the drizzle that persisted.

He hadn’t expected her to peek back down. “Of course, if you’re bored, I think you have an old friend who wouldn't mind a bit of company for the night.”

With a wink, she swung away, headed in the direction he knew so well.

Of course, there was nothing in the world that would keep him from giving chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> *evil eyebrow waggle*
> 
> Lovely Artwork of a scene from this chapter by [Aurora Lynne](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/178128064972/marichat-safe-by-aurora-lynne-commission-work-i)


End file.
